


A Mother's Tears

by LauLilly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Sebastian, Mommy Sebastian, Seriously he's a better mom than you, Short & Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: Title says all.





	A Mother's Tears

Wailing, Tears. That's all you heard. Your whole body was already aching all over. Surprisingly, the wailing was music to your ears.

You weren't a psychopath, or a serial killer.

The tears of your newborn daughter comforted you somehow,

You held her, crimson eyes of her father. Yet she had your (H/C) hair. Her skin was a unhealthy pale, the doctors said that her skin color will come, it would just take time. You were overjoyed, and surprised. How did this little human come out of you?

Nonetheless, you and your husband would care for her and tend her every need to make her happy.  
  
Scarlet. That was the name you and Sebastian had agreed upon. You looked at your little ruby with a smile and said her name.

"Scarlet." She giggled, So innocent and happy. But you cried, because you fear you wouldn't be able to protect her.

As days went on you cherished the little child in your arms, but you honestly thought Sebastian was more of a mother than you.

He would cradle her in the middle of the night, he often tended to her when you were asleep.

 

_They mean the whole world to you. Just as you do to them._


End file.
